lloraras
by WendyLu
Summary: Un songfi [RENXHORO]...una mensaje, un rompimiento, un lindo recuerdo, es todo lo que le queda a Horohoro,despues de tantos momentos pasados con el chinito...


Shanille: wi...hace mucho que no publicaba nada...espero que les agrade este songfic, un poquito corto, pero creo que esta lindo...es un cancion de Rakim y Ken-y, es reggaeton, pero no solo por que sea de ese genero que dice vulgaridad y media, no, la cancion esta muy linda, de hecho he escuchado muchas canciones de este genero romanticas y lindas...no todo lo que dicen son vulgaridades como la mayoria de las personas creen, este genero se encuentra de todo,desde canciones para bailar como para refleccionar, espero que leean el fic y que sea de su agrado...

Lean y dejen reviews...n.n hasta luego

_**LLORARAS**_

-Hola, te has comunicado a mi celular, por desgracia en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, si quieres puedes dejar un mensaje para devolverte la llamada…bye

-_Hola Soy yo…de verdad estoy llamando para decirte que…  
lo nuestro no puede continuar, espero que puedas entenderlo  
y que algún día me puedas perdonar… _espero que podamos hablar de esto personalmente, como sea, devuélveme la llamada.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba un joven Pili-azul con aura deprimida, y ¿Quién no va a estarlo con semejante mensaje en el celular?...solamente alguien que realmente no tenia corazón.

_Hoy a terminado el amor de los dos  
quizás amarte tanto, ese fue mi error  
hoy no sentirás nada, pero pronto verás  
que el amor que te di, nadie lo igualara _

Horokeu había terminado una relación de 3 años ese día, su pareja decidió que su noviazgo no tenia futuro según el y ¿para que seguir con algo sin futuro? No es nada lógico, según su ahora ex novio.

Horo, como lo llamaban sus amigos, le había afectado mucho esa decisión, el en verdad amaba a ese chico, si aun lo amaba, por no de un momento a otro se extingue semejante sentimiento, ahora solo le quedaba ahogar sus penas en llanto.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación  
y entre tus maletas mi corazón (mi corazón)  
te vas sin decir nada, sin importarte mi dolor  
pero se que algún día sentirás lo que yo _

Cosa rara en el, el siempre fue un chico alegre, siempre lleno de sonrisas, y nunca pensó llegar a ponerse a si por ese rompimiento, en realidad nunca se imagino si quiera la posibilidad de el. Tal había sido el amor que le tuvo que llegaron a vivir juntos, ahora solo esperaba a que el llegara y se llevara sus cosas para a si comenzar el olvido de el.

No le dio si quiera algo coherente por lo cual se tenia que acabar esa relación de tan larga duración, de un día a otro había el otro chico había tomado esa decisión, y el ni en cuenta que las cosas ya no marchaban bien, que había problemas y que al parecer estos no tenían solución.

-horo…- aquel chico ya había llegado y verlo de nuevo solo aumentaría mas el dolor y la dificultad de su olvido.

-puedes pasar a recoger tus cosas, Ren. No te preocupes que no te molestare en nada-

_Y llorarás… y te recordarás…  
aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo haz de pasar.  
Y llorarás… y te arrepentirás…si…  
cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
llorarás… _

Solo le queda un poco de consuelo al pensar que a el joven de ojos claros también le dolería, y también sufriría todo lo que el estaba sufriendo.

El sabia muy bien que cada momento es único, ya sea feliz o triste, y ellos dos habían pasado demasiados momentos felices juntos, y esos son los mas difíciles de olvidar, sabia que ren era frió pero si de una cosa estaba seguro era que ni siquiera miles de años haría que alguno se olvidara de tantos lindos recuerdos.

A Horo se le hacia mas fácil pensar en que ese era un mal momento y que como todos ellos trataría de olvidarlo y seguro tendría éxito, pero de lo único que nunca se podría olvidar era de lo vivido con Ren, eso siempre lo recordaría como algo lindo en su vida.

Aun que no seria fácil el olvido, no se decaería facial, no, todavía hay una vida por delante, a Ren lo amaba con locura, pero si el había decidido, el no podía hacer nada.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación  
y entre tus maletas mi corazón (mi corazón)  
te vas sin decir nada, sin importarte mi dolor  
pero se que algún día sentirás lo que yo_

Le dolía no lo iba a negar, le dolía mucho perder a Ren, solo esperaba como a el le dolía le doliera a el, el hecho de que después de tantos años y haberle amado como lo amo, por lo menos le tenia que doler almenos como un raspón a Ren. Es lo mínimo.

Pero si a Ren no le dolía (aunque lo dudaba) a el si, como ya había mencionado el amor no se desaparece de un día a otro, si fuera a si, entonces no fue amor.

_Y llorarás… y te recordarás…  
aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo haz de pasar.  
Y llorarás… y te arrepentirás…si…  
cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
llorarás… _

_Cuando beses otros labios y no…  
sientas el calor que sentías conmigo  
cuando veas que ya no hay marcha atrás  
vas a querer regresar y muy tarde será… _

A los dos se le vendrían muchos recuerdos al encontrarse con otra persona, ya que había sido el primer amor del otro, eso era muy difícil que algo a si se borrara de tu corazón.

El primer amor, el primer beso, las primeras caricias, eso era lo mas lindo, y el mas bonito recuerdo que cualquier persona podía tener, pero se podría volver en uno horrendo al terminar las cosas mal, como lo que estaba pasando ahora…

-Horo…-llamo el joven chino al ainu…

-¿Qué quieres? Puedes tomar tus cosas con confianza, después de todo esta era tu casa-le contesto

-en realidad, auque no me creas no quería que las cosas acabaran, no a si.-dijo el oji-dorado.

-ya no se puede hacer nada, Ren, esto ya se acabo-

_A veces no sirve el amor sin ser correspondido  
te llevas mi corazón en pedazos partido  
no me diga que el tiempo que pasamos se a perdido  
solo recuerda los momentos bellos que hemos vividos  
vas a llorar, cuando quieran besarte recordaras los momentos que tu solías amarme  
vas a sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo  
este dolor tan grande que me esta matando aquí adentro. _

En ese momento dudaba que al Tao en realidad le doliera ese rompimiento, se veía tan normal, pero no tenía caso seguir con alguien que ya no siente lo mismo que el otro, esto solo le traería sufrimiento y mas dolor, algo que el ya no quería.

-Horo, ya me voy…-

-te deseo la mejor suerte, Ren, solo espero que encuentres lo que buescas-

-gracias-

_Y llorarás… y te recordaras…  
aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo haz de pasar.  
Y llorarás… y te arrepentirás…si…  
cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
llorarás…_

Las palabras de Horo-horo, era 100 sinceras, sabia que ya no podia hacer nada, solo desearle lo mejor, y que nunca se llegara a olvidar de todo lo que habian llegado a vivir juntos, y que en verdad todo lo que Ren, le habia llegado a decir ,lo mucho le habia dicho amarlo, fue verdad, eso era lo unico que espera de el.

-----------------FIN----------------------

Shanille: n.n espero que les haya gustado este mini songfic y que dejen rewies...hasta luego, me despido, su amiga Shanille Tao n.n


End file.
